megamanexerpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Infiniti.EXE
Navi Name: Infiniti.EXE Gender: Female Main Element: Sword Sub Element: Stealth Main Weapon: Blanc, Noir, Gris By slotting in chips of a certain element, Infiniti can extract Blanc, Noir and/or Gris from them to use in battle. Blanc is created when chips possessing Fire, Elec, Wood or Aqua elements are slotted in, Gris is created when Sword, Cursor, Breaking, Neutral and Wind element chips are slotted in, while Noir is created when Stealth, Variable, Earth Shattering, Obstacle element chips are slotted in. Infiniti can only have a maximum of 3 Orbs/Blades on the field, in any combination. Extracting any more Blanc/Noir/Gris Orbs will override one Blanc/Gris/Noir Orb or Lightning Blade currently on the field, though Infiniti decides which one. Furthermore, she can automatically generate one Orb of her choice once every 5 turns, however if there is already 3 Orbs or Lighning Blades on the field, she will have to override one of them. After extracting Blanc/Noir/Gris, they take the form of small spheres of light which grants her effects. She can attack with these spheres of light by launching them at foes, after which they reappear to her side when they miss, a turn later. These spheres are termed 'Orbs' and deals Moderate per Orb, to a max of three fired per turn. Blanc Each Blanc Orb grants Infiniti a 10% increase in speed. Stacks with other Orbs. Noir Each Noir Orb grants Infiniti an increase in any and all attacks by her by Low damage. Stacks with other Orbs. Gris Each Gris Orb grants Infiniti an increase in speed and attack damage. 5% increase in speed and damage increase of Pitiful Damage, per Orb. Stacks with other Orbs. In addition to the orbs, Infiniti can transform Blanc, Gris and Noir Orbs into Blanc, Gris and Noir Lightning Blades, respectively. The term 'Lightning' is no indication of element - only appearance. Blanc Lightning Blade Faster than the other blades, allowing Infiniti to attack at double the speed, letting her perform 6 slashes (using the Blanc Lightning Blade) within a single turn. Blanc Lightning Blade does Pitiful per slash. Noir Lightning Blade Stronger than the other blades, allowing Infiniti to attack for High per slash, however it can only be swung once per turn. Contact with the blade by all but Infiniti will cause them to take Low damage. Gris Lightning Blade Faster than the Noir and Stronger than the Blanc Lightning Blades, this allows Infiniti to attack for Fair damage per slash, dealing Pitiful to all but Infiniti who touch it. Furthermore, it allows Infiniti to slash three times per turn with it. The most balanced of the three blades. All blades share the following properties; they can be wielded only by Infiniti, and as they are made of energy data which has no weight, will float in the air if not held by Infiniti. They are all of the same shape and size (1.2m blade length, 0.3m hilt length) but are differently colored. Sub Weapon: Lightning Blade Fusion -Still editing-